International Institution of Minecraft
The International Institution for the Learning of Minecraft The International Institution for the Learning of Minecraft (IILM) has educated several generations of people, including remarkable people such as great explorers, monarchs, and other contributors to the greater need of humanity. The IILM was founded by Master Celio Baresi of Italy, Blau Wolf XIII of Austria, and King Mathieu Kenway I of France. (now a Spanish Province). The Instituion was founded in 1748, and is continuing in improvement. The Institution is open to all who have passed basic education schools, and pass the Security Check. Occupations These are the occupations of the staff for the university, the Principals are in charge of the entire University. *Chancellor - Master Celio Baresi Blau Wolf XIII (Temporal) *Vice Chancellor - Blau Wolf XIII *Dean - *Dean - Teachers *Language Arts Professor (Elective) - *History Professor - *Science Professor - *Physical Education Coach - *Crafting Professor - *Worksmith Professor (Elective) - *Geology Professor - *Geography Professor - *Architecture Professor (Elective) - Descriptions *Language Arts (Teaches how to use Commands) *History (Teaches History of Minecraft Nations) *Science (Teaches Gravity, Fire Spread, and other rules) *P.E. Coach (Teaches about Mobs, Survival, and Movement) *Crafting (Teaches about Crafting objects) *Worksmith (Teaches how to make tools, weapons, armor, etc.) *Geology (Teaches about blocks) *Geography (Teaches about Biomes and their contents) *Architecture Professor (Teaches about Home Construction) Rules Here are the Rules for the Staff and Students: Staff Rules *No abusing Students *No vandalizing Institution Property *No swearing *No abusing fellow Staff members *No absences or tardiness, unless given notice ahead of time, or called to an emergency Student Rules *No abusing Classmates *No vandalizing Institution Property *No swearing *No abusing Teachers or Principals *No cheating Negative Record Sometimes students, or staff members abuse the Institution or its rules. This is a Negative Record, this records all data of negative events. Here is a table of the punishments for negativity: Record of Negativity Staff *Master Celio Baresi - *Blu Lupo XIV - Students Watch List Sometimes when some people try to join they are written into the watch list. If you are on the Watch List, you should be patient and wait a while before being accepted into the Institution. As this is a check for security, to insure safety of the students. Members on the Watch List: *None Students * Degree Information If you wish to be a roleplayer, you need to pass a Degree. There are three Semesters you will have to take to pass a degree. Each Class is at least 15 minutes long, and only happens on week-days. Each Class will require you to visit a certain amount of times. *'Note: Electives are optional classes, however 2 electives must be taken to pass. ' *'Note: Each Class consists of 10 courses, excluding Elective Classes which only consist of 9.' Trimester 1 *Language Arts (Elective) - 3 *History - 3 *Science - 4 *Physical Education - 4 *Crafting - 3 *Worksmith (Elective) - 3 *Geology - 3 *Geography - 3 *Architecture (Elective) - 3 Trimester 2 *Language Arts (Elective) - 3 *History - 4 *Science - 3 *Physical Education - 3 *Crafting - 4 *Worksmith (Elective) - 3 *Geology - 3 *Geography - 3 *Architecture (Elective) - 3 Trimester 3 *Language Arts (Elective) - 3 *History - 3 *Science - 3 *Physical Education - 3 *Crafting - 3 *Worksmith (Elective) - 3 *Geology - 4 *Geography - 4 *Architecture (Elective) - 3 Trimester 4 Please note that Teachers should recommend students to take an extra Trimester to pass off a Class. Students will be in Trimester 4 Classes until they pass. Tuition Tuitions must be paid in order to attend school. Each semester has it's own costs, here is a list of them. *Trimester 1 - $10,000 *Trimester 2 - $20,000 *Trimester 3 - $25,000 *Trimester 4 - $30,000 Graduated Students This is a list of Graduated Students for reference. * Gallery FcVOH.jpg|Overview of the Institution WDrRu.png|Institution Clocktower tOEIo.jpg|Institution during the Night U75MH.png|Pathway lit during the Night 4q511.jpg|Institution Courtyard